


i would kill to make you feel

by lotus9love



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Oc Kiss 18, Oc Kiss Week 18, OcKissWeek18, Other, Shenanigans, smashing bottles for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotus9love/pseuds/lotus9love
Summary: but i would kill to make you feeli'd kill to move your face an inchi see you staring into spacei wanna stick my fist in your mouthand twist your artic heart





	i would kill to make you feel

**Author's Note:**

> day one of oc kiss week 2018! this day's prompt is "first kiss" so.. have some fools who dont know how love works  
> im uhh hhhhh h h hh new writer to be gentle pls..

their first kiss wasn't some grand thing. there were no "fireworks", no stars behind it. it was just a simple kiss. it was sweet and soft and languid, not intense. it was slow, a gentle thing.

it was on a completely normal day. the two of them had just finished a job they had taken on and were currently relaxing on top of a building. there were various types of alcohol beside them, it was money well spent. 

kayo was laughing, head tilted back from the force of it. "did you see that guy's face? he looked like i had just killed his wife! it's not like i asked him to suck my dick or somethin'!" they grinned, swinging their legs back and forth as they dropped their head to look down at the deserted street below them.

"he was bloody livid, dunno who shit in his cereal this morning." jace snorted and took a swig of some weird type of wine. "this shit is kinda disgusting, by the way. i just can't stop drinking it." he took another swig and made a gagging noise.

watching him, kayo let out another small laugh behind closed lips. they pat his back, letting their hand linger. "s'okay, jace! we've all been there." they mocked, a rare, genuine smile on their face. jace rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide his smile. "ugh, you try it then, smartass! it's weird hell-shit, but. it's addicting." he held the bottle out to them in offering.

kayo eyed it for a moment before shrugging and just taking it from him. they sipped it, contemplating, before coughing. 

"ew." ... they slowly took another sip. "okay. still ew."

"see what i mean? it's like nicotine, or something."

they wiped their tongue, trying to get the taste out of their mouth. "was it expensive? can i drop it?" kayo questioned, turning their head to look at jace.

he stared at it for a moment before shrugging. "not really. go ahead." he answered. kayo nodded, holding the bottle over the ledge before letting it slip from their fingers. it hit the ground with a loud 'crack' and they giggled. "that was cool! i wanna do it again."

"do what again? recklessly smash bottles we spent our hard-earned money on?" jace questioned, eyebrow raised. then he grinned. "sounds great. why not?"

30 minutes later, the two of them were very buzzed, on the verge of being drunk, with at least 8 bottles smashed at the bottom of the building. the duo were laughing and leaning on each other, very amused by the act of smashing bottles for some reason. kayo pressed their face against jace's neck, maybe on a slight adrenaline rush from the act of reckless destruction. jace was, in turn, laughing quietly against kayo's beanie. he was feeling the same way kayo was.

"that was fun! really fun. we should do that more." kayo spoke, the sound muffled against the soft skin of jace's neck. "duly noted. guess we could just go around just smashing things, eh?" jace joked, but maybe it wasn't so much of a joke because he would do it in a second if kayo wanted to.

kayo looked up to jace, a soft smile on their face. jace looked back at them, blinking in confusion. "wh-" he didn't manage to finish as kayo's lips pressed gently to his. they were slightly chapped and pretty cold, but nonetheless _soft_. he snapped quickly out of his reverie, kissing back with the same softness as kayo. they giggled against his lips, giddy with the feeling. the kiss maybe lasted for only 5 seconds, but it managed to feel like time stretched on. 

eventually, kayo pulled away slowly, smile still visible. on the other hand, jace's face was dazed and he was staring at kayo's face in awe. their breath fanned out, mingling together in short-lived puffs of smoke in the cold air. and jace, in an eloquent decision of words and thought, said "uh. cool." as kayo started laughing and pressing their face against his neck once more, he spluttered.

"shit, i didn't. um. mean it like that. uh. it-it was a really great kiss- we should really do that again- b-but only if you want to-uh. shit-"

"jacelen."

"-yeah, yeah-uh-what?

"shut up."

with that, jace shut up and just kept one arm wrapped around kayo's shoulders. he put his nose to their beanie, huffing out a mumbled apology. kayo smiled again, pressing a kiss to his neck. "s'okay. you have nice lips, so it's easy to forgive you." they spoke, letting out a little laugh again. jace's face turned red and he turned his face away, pouting.

kayo just grinned at him before leaning up and giving him another soft kiss.

"be my boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at anathema-c!!!


End file.
